Conventionally, a database management system has been proposed, wherein a transaction log transmitted from another server node is received in preparation for a fault in the system, and the received transaction log is reflected in the database (see Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2012-532376).
Furthermore, technology has been proposed in which a master creates a plurality of transaction logs in parallel, the plurality of transaction logs created in parallel is transmitted to another master or slave, and the other master or slave applies the plurality of transaction logs to the database in parallel (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-133417).